To Keep the Light Shining Bright
by SirAmbala
Summary: Sequel to May and Drew go to Hogwarts. Another year has gone by and the war is still in full swing. Coordinators are hard at work winning ribbons when they are called back to Pallet because of a box that appeared, what could be going on?
1. A Year Later and a Box

A/N: I don't own either of them. This is the sequel to my other story May and Drew go to Hogwarts. This is going to be a shorter story, but it will tie up any loose ends. And end it in the way I wish to. Now on with the story…

ooOOoo

The crowd was on their feet roaring as the final attacks hit and the timer hit zero. A Roserade and Glaceon were the only two left standing, and were proclaimed the victors. Their trainers looked as happy as they did. Their trainers met their opponents in the center of the stage for a hand shake. It had been anything but an easy battle for both sides. Soon after the MC congratulated the duo and gave them their ribbon. They both bowed and made their way off stage, and headed to the waiting room to gather their supplies and head back to the poke center.

"Well that's ribbon number three. Only two more before we can enter the Grand Festival."

"I think this is the fastest I've ever gotten ribbons."

"That's because you're with me this time."

"Well in Johto we travelled together, but we were still rivals."

"Yeah, and now we are partners so it cuts down on the time needed to gather the ribbons."

"It's all because I'm such a good partner."

"If you say so…"

"Jerk!"

A rose was shoved in her face as a response. "Huh"

"It's for Glaceon."

"Thanks. After all this time I still have no idea where you get these from."

"A magician never reveals his secrets."

They continued their playful banter as they left the contest hall to meet up with their friend. After a short walk they were outside of the contest hall looking for their other travelling companion. A flash of light caught their eye. Sure enough their friend was sitting on a nearby bench looking irritable as always.

"You know your face will stay like that if you don't stop that."

"Sorry, some of us had to sit in a cramped chair all afternoon while you two were spinning around on stage."

"Well excuse us; maybe if you hadn't been late you could have gotten a better seat with more leg room."

"Some of us enjoy sleeping in every once in a while and not getting up at the crack of dawn."

"Well then stop complaining and deal."

"I did, but now I'm ready to get some food. Is there anywhere to eat around here?"

"Were in the middle of a city, of course there is a place to eat!"

"Alright you two calm down. I'm getting a headache…"

"Now you know how I feel when you two get going."

"It's not my fault that both my travelling companions are annoying to deal with."

A man stood not far from the group watching them. He was looking for someone and was quite sure one of the teens was them. The major bickering confirmed it.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt your conversation but I'm looking for someone. Would any of you happen to be May Maple or Drew Hayden?"

"Yeah, I am Drew and this is May. What is it that you want from us?"

"I was sent here by Professor Oak to find you and deliver a message."

"Why would he go through the trouble when he could just call our poke gear?"

"Because the message is of great importance and he didn't feel would be safe to give over the phone."

"Okay, well why don't we find somewhere more private and you can give it to us."

"That sounds good; there is a park not far from here. It will not be busy this time of day."

The small group made their way through town and to the park that was just outside city limits. Once there gave them the message that was of such value it could not be given over the phone.

_Dear Drew and May,_

_As I am sure you are aware I have something very important to tell you. A few days ago a box appeared in the yard much like the one you sent to me last year. In it was nothing but a single roll of paper. I assumed it was from the other dimension and tried to open in. Unfortunately it will not open for me, so I assume only you will be able to open it. I have sent my aid to find you and bring you back to Pallet town so you can read it. I hate to pull you away from your journey, but I feel it is needed. See you soon,_

_Professor Oak_

After each of them read it they handed it back to the aid and headed back to the poke center. They were going to gather their supplies and head to Pallet town. It had to be something serious to be sent to the lab. Harry and the others were able to send them stuff directly. They hadn't heard from the trio in a while, but they were very busy with their mission.

ooOOoo

As the sun began to appear on the horizon the group was huddled around a small rolled up piece of parchment in Professor Oak's Lab. They had travelled all night by boat back from the Orange Islands to Pallet town.

Drew took out his wand and tapped the piece of parchment with it and it unrolled. He then picked it up and read aloud.

_Dear friends,_

_I am writing to you because things are looking grave here. The war has been going on almost a year now with no end in sight. Harry and the others are doing their best, but I'm not sure if they will be able to do it. The dark is spreading, and the light is finding it hard to remain lit. We lose many each day. The loses are leaving those left losing hope. I know that you are busy, but I am not sure what else to do. You have done much help before so I send you this letter now asking if you will come and help again. I will understand if you cannot, but I sincerely hope you can come. If you are able to come on the second sheet I have a meeting place listed. It is as secure as it can get, and I will have allies there to retrieve you once you arrive. If you are able to come please send a reply with how many are coming. If you are able to bring more help it would be appreciated. Thank you once again,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

The group present just stared at the piece of parchment for a long while. It didn't really give details as to what was going on, but for Dumbledore to be requesting help it couldn't be good. May was the first to voice her opinion.

"I'm assuming that we are thinking the same thing and need to go."

"Yeah, he wouldn't ask for help unless he had exhausted all other options."

"Where does that leave me though? It has only been a year, there is no way everyone has forgotten about the astronomy tower incident. I think most of them think I'm in Azkaban anyway."

"This is a decision you will have to make on your own. We could use your help, but if you think it is a bad idea we won't force you to go. It is no surprise that it will not be easy for you for a number of reasons."

"I want to go. A lot has happened in the last year and I am not the same person I was before. I also know though that most people are not forgiving, and I am sure their reaction so seeing me again will not be good."

"Then perhaps that is why you should go. What those people know of you is the person you were before all this happened. Perhaps it would be good to show them who you have become?"

"She makes a good point. Even if they don't understand you won't have to worry about it. You will be with us, and we have your back."

"So Mr. Rose has become sentimental? I think your girl is making you mushy."

"Hey! Showing your soft side every once in a while isn't bad you know. Don't act all high and mighty; we all know you're a big softy under the surface."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"So Draco, what is your decision?"

"I will go. It may not be the best idea but you guys still don't know everything about the Wizarding world. Your gonna need me if you want to survive. I've seen both the light and the dark side of it."

"You do make a good point. Okay well now the next question is. Do we ask for help, or go alone?"

"I think that is an easy one. We have to ask for help. You know Ash and those guys will be more than willing to help our friends."

"Alright May I will let you have the call on that. Then let's get calling and see who we can get to come with us."

Decisions made the trio gathered their friend's numbers and began dialing. Draco helped as well because he had become much a part of their group of friends. He and his mother had a hard time fitting in at first. The first few months they spent in Petalburg with May's family. They learned the ways of the Poke world and of Muggle technology. After that May and Drew were heading to the Orange Islands for the new partners circuit that had opened up there. They drug Draco along so he could start becoming a Pokémon trainer. He had improved greatly since his first battle with Drew at Hogwarts, since he had added two more partners to his team. His Dratini had evolved into a Dragonaire and was constantly at his side. It refused to stay in its poke ball.

ooOOoo

Mid morning the next day and their friends had arrived ready to go. Each brought his or her strongest partners and many supplies. None of them knew what was going to happen or how long they would be gone. May, Drew, and Draco stood in front of the fairly large group to give them a briefing.

"We want to thank all of you for coming. A few of you have come with us before to the other dimension and a few have not. What we are in for no one knows. All we know is that they was has been going on for a year and the Dark is winning. If the Dark Lord wins then everything that is good will be lost. All the the innocents will we killed. Dumbledore is not one to ask for help unless it is greatly needed."

"May is correct. Things must be bad if he is calling for help. Our other friends there are on a mission to find artifacts that the Dark Lord has split his soul and put the pieces in these artifacts. We have not heard from them in over a month and the search was not going smoothly last we heard. The three of us will perform the spell and we will be going straight to the meeting spot that Dumbledore has requested we go to. We already let him know how many of us there will be."

"I just want to say a few things. Where we are going is very dangerous. With the war going on there are going to be very few safe places. The three of us are the only ones with magic so the rest of you will have to be extra careful. Starting now I want each of you to have a Pokémon out with you at all times. We have noticed that they have a good sense for magic. They will be adapt to protect you should there be a surprise attack. We're not sure how much the Dark Lord has learned about Pokémon, but I don't believe it is a lot. When I was there he was still in the dark, and I don't think much could have changed since then other than them being more careful than before. If no one has any questions we will make the final preparations and go."

With silence from the group the trio pulled out their wands and waited for everyone to call out a partner just in case. With nods they started speaking the rather long and complex spell. After a few minutes the group disappeared with a POP. Professor Oak and others that had gathered prayed to the God of Pokémon that their children and friends would be well.

ooOOoo

A/N: Well there is chapter one. Hope you enjoyed. Now please review!


	2. Crossing Dimensions

A/N: As always I don't own either of them. Well here is chapter two, let's hope I can keep them coming at this pace.

ooOOoo

The twins and their parents stood waiting anxiously for their reinforcements. They had received a letter the previous day from Dumbledore saying that help was on the way. The letter lacked to mention who the help was going to be, so the four of them stood in the park not far from headquarters waiting. They with the help of Aurors had secured the area a few months ago to act as a meeting spot for those going to the Order headquarters. That way if the enemy found it they would not be directly at headquarters.

After a few more anxious minutes there was finally a POP sound from behind them signaling the arrival of help. The four of them turned around and gave audible gasps as they saw who just had come. Two very failure coordinators were at the front of the group. Next to them stood another familiar face, one that they thought was rotting away in Azkaban. Behind them stood a fairly large group of people ranging from late child hood to early adult hood.

"Well I wish that we could be meeting again under better circumstances, but alas there is a war going. Now come we will take you back to headquarters and we can talk there."

Ten minutes later found the group seated at the rather large table in the dining room at Order headquarters. Most eyes were not directed at the group and their partners, but at the blond that sat between Drew and Ash.

"First things first, what is he doing here and not rotting in Azkaban."

"He is here with us and I suggest that you stop that behavior right now."

Mr. Weasley was taken aback by the anger that Drew's voice held as he spoke. The last time they had met the boy had been very polite.

"I don't know what your problem is, but you will not speak to my father that way."

"I do not wish to be rude, but I only do what others do. We have yet to even introduce everyone and you're attacking him. I suggest right now that whatever half baked notions you have of him had better go out the window. He is here because we wish him to be and we trust him. That in itself should be enough to shoot down whatever problems you have with him."

May put a hand on Drew's shoulder, instantly he calmed down.

"Let me take over. Listen Dumbledore called us here because you guys are having problems with the war. We were more than happy to come, but we knew that bringing Draco with us was going to cause problems. He wished to come to help us with your world and because he wished to help as well. All I can say is that a year ago things were different. Now he is not one of you he is one of us. If you have a problem with him, you have a problem with all of us. If we can get past this petty argument there are greater things of importance, and maybe if you gave him a chance you would be surprised by what you will find…"

"How do you know that you can trust him? He is a Death Eater for crying out loud. He tried to kill Dumbledore!"

"Enough!"

All heads turned to the red head that sat next to Ash. She had been quiet up until now and looked ready to blow a gasket.

"Listen here all of you idiots. You called us here because you want help. We all have better things to do then sit here and listen you whine about things that happened in the past. Some people make mistakes; we are human after all it is in our nature. If you want us to help I suggest you start telling us what is going on or we will go home. Each of us dropped everything so we could come here because these three called us to come help."

Everyone present besides the trainers was shocked. This teenage girl just blew up at someone quite a bit older than her and thought nothing of it.

"If that is how you wish it to be then fine, but be warned if he so much as steps out of line a hair we will be on him."

"Understandable because of my past. I am here as an ally with the trainers not as a wizard. The day I left this world is the day my life began anew. I know that none of you like me, and honestly I don't like you. As long as you leave me alone we will do just fine. These guys here know next to nothing about this world and I am here to help them with that portion. I have seen all sides to it and know things about the enemy that only one that has been among them would know."

"That may be true, but how do we know that we can trust you. Your father was once a member of the Ministry and is one of the Dark Lords most loyal followers."

"Start off by not comparing me to my father. I stopped idolizing him the day the mark was put on my arm. I was not cut out to be a Death Eater, but had no choice but to do so because my family's lives were at risk. Things are different now. My mother is safe in the other dimension and I have friends that I know I can rely on."

"You sound much different than you did before. We will allow you to function here free, but if we suspect something to be up we will not be as forgiving."

"Now that it is taken care of why don't you guys introduce the rest of your friends?"

"Okay Mrs. Weasley. I will start from my right. I will give their name and title. He we have my little brother Max. He is a beginning trainer, but is very knowledgeable on anything Pokémon. Next to him is Solidad. She is a coordinator like Drew and I. She has won a ribbon cup already and is a very good trainer. Next to her is Brock. He is a breeder and was once the Pewter City gym leader. Next to him is Tracy. He is a Pokémon watcher and Professor Oak's aid. Next to him is Richie. A trainer and one of Ash's friends. Next to him is Gary. He is a Pokémon researcher and Professor Oak's grandson. Next to him is Misty. She is the current Cerulean City gym leader and future water Pokémon master. And finally next to her is Ash. He is my original travelling companion and future Pokémon Master."

As each of their names was called they stood up and bowed to the Wizards. Wizards watched curiously to titles and names. Most had very little knowledge on Pokémon besides what they had learned from the Golden Trio.

"Well it seems you have brought a good crew. We will trust you on their abilities and hope that they can help as much as Dumbledore says they will. He is unable to make it because he along with other professors is trying to keep Hogwarts safe."

"Arthur allows me to speak. I don't believe that we have met; I am Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather. I was there the day that the trio's Pokémon stopped the attack on the Ministry. Harry's own saved my life. I can only imagine what true trainers can do with their team of Pokémon. I think that having you here may finally put an end to the war, you have my thanks for coming."

"You have mine as well. I am Remus Lupin, Sirius is my best friend and I am very close to Harry as well. You have my thanks for all you have done and hopefully have yet to do. Now let us sit down and discuss exactly what all of you are going to do."

For the next two hours the two groups merged as battle plans were forged. It was decided that they would split up into three groups. One would go to Hogwarts and help with protection there. The other group would be in the field helping the Golden Trio with their mission, and going other places if need be. The last group would stay back at base and teach the others about Pokémon and help with whatever they could there. After decisions were made the trainers grouped together to decide who would go where.

"I will do best in the field because I will be needed for information and my magic skills."

"I think it best that those with magic should stick together and go in the field where they will be most helpful."

"Okay Brock that sounds good. That means that me, May and Draco will go find the trio. I think it would be best if you, Ash and Misty stuck together because you all have been together the longest and work best together."

"That sounds good. I think it would be best if we stuck in groups of three. Why don't I, Solidad and Richie form another group? Then why don't Tracy and Max stay here at base since they both are the brainiacs of the group?"

"Good thinking Gary. You also know a lot, but you were always a trainer at heart. Okay then why don't I, Ash and Misty go to Hogwarts? I think that we will do the most good there."

"That's a good idea. You can meet up with the rest of the D.A. while you are there. Some of them have Pokémon and could probably use some guidance."

"That still leaves my group though. Where should we go?"

"I'd say go to the Ministry. They are another big piece of the war, I'm sure the aurors could use some help."

"What are aurors Draco?"

"They are the ones that go after the bad guys, the police I guess of the Wizarding world."

"That sounds like a good idea. Well now that we have everything situated why don't we get some rest and leave at dawn?"

Each trainer looked at Drew and nodded. For once the group of happy teens was serious and ready to take down the Dark Lord. A while later found only May, Drew, Draco, and Max still awake.

"May, why can't I go with you?"

"Because Max, it isn't safe. I know you are becoming a good trainer, but you don't have the experience that the rest of us have. Plus it will be dangerous out there, and I mean life threatening. Mom would kill me if she knew I put your life at risk."

"Your life will be at risk though too. She wouldn't want that either and I don't want you to alone."

"You know that's not the case. I have these to idiots with me anyway. Plus you will work best with Tracy and be able to do more good here than anywhere else."

"Okay, but you had better not get hurt or mom will kill me."

"Deal."

"Great now that all the sentimental stuff is over I'm going to bed."

"That's right Draco can't go without his beauty sleep."

"I wonder if we will be able to get him up before lunch time. He couldn't even make it on time to the contest why should this be any different?"

"It's not my fault you two always want to leave before the sun is even up!"

"Wow May getting up before the sun? That was unheard of before!"

"Max if you value your life I suggest you keep your mouth shut!"

"Yeah Max I would keep quiet, because your sister can be very scary."

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you ever seen her at a buffet?"

"Oh! Yeah I know exactly what you're talking about!"

"I would suggest that you two start running now."

"Why is that?"

"Because her face is matching her outfit and she is ready to blow…"

"Huh?"

Both Draco and Max looked back at the steaming May and took Drew's advice and took off running. Not long after they had a Glaceon and Delcatty on their heels as well as an angry May. Misty and Ash came down to watch the free entertainment. Ash just shook his head.

"They both still haven't learned have they?"

"Nope"

"I'm surprised you have Drew, you two always used to fight."

"We still do, it's just I know which battles aren't even worth fighting. Draco on the other hand never backs down, and he is usually wrong."

The group got a good laugh at that and continued watching the festivities. Soon after there were two ice sculptures in the living room. The Weasleys got a good laugh at that one, as the train station had one the year before. After that the trainers went to their rooms and fell asleep. The next day things were getting going. Molly and Arthur were the only two up after that.

"They are an unusual bunch, but they seem to know what they are doing. What I am most worried about is Malfoy."

"Arthur dear I don't think you will have to worry."

"What are you talking about? He is a traitor."

"He was a trainer. Did you watch him just now? He is a totally different person. He was just laughing a few minutes ago and seemed to be having a good time. He never did that before, not even when he was a child. We both don't know what happened that night in the astronomy tower, but whatever did helped him immensely. Dumbledore wouldn't have him here if he didn't trust him, and I trust Dumbledore so I say we give Draco a chance."

"Fine, I just hope all of you are right. We have too much going on now to be worried about him too."

ooOOoo

A/N: Okay so that was chapter two. Hope you liked it! Please review!


	3. Move Out!

A/N: Disclaimer is same as always, I don't own either of them. Here be chapter three!

ooOOoo

Arthur himself took group 3, as they had been calling themselves, to the Ministry. He did work there and was the best for helping them navigate and talking to the aurours after all. Moody hadn't been at HQ when the trainers had arrived, but he had been filled in on what happened and would be looking after them. He was and ex auror but with the war he had been working with them quite a bit. The trainers would be with him helping the aurors. They all thought that would be the best arrangement and knew he would be best with them. None of them had magic so they were going to need someone trustworthy to watch their backs.

After making their way through the maze that was the ministry they finally made it to the auror department. Moody was waiting for them at its entrance.

"So Arthur you finally made it, and these must be these amazing trainers I have heard so much about?"

"Yes we finally made it. They seemed to have a harder time splitting up than originally anticipated."

"That was not the case. All of us have been separated at many points in the years that we have known each other, but we haven't been separated when our lives may be at risk. We were going over last minute details and making sure everyone was set to go."

"And who might you be?"

"My name is Gary Oak. I am a Pokémon researcher and trainer. I was named head of group three."

"Group three?"

"Yes, we decided that since we were splitting up into four groups we should number them so everyone knows which group they are talking about. Group one went to go find the trio. Group two is headed to Hogwarts, and group four is staying at the Order Head Quarters."

"Okay, well group three welcome to the Department of Aurors…"

ooOOoo

Group 2 made their way off the train as it pulled into the train station. Waiting for them was Hagrid, all three were glad to see the half giant again. Quickly they got into a carriage and made their way to the castle. Sometime later they had made it through the maze of a school and up the staircase to the headmaster's office.

"It is good to see all of you again; I just wish it could be under better circumstances."

"Agreed Professor, but were here to help protect the students. Where is it that we should go?"

"You will be staying in the rooms you occupied last time, and acting alongside the professors should there be an attack. I believe it would be wise to meet up with the D.A. as well."

"That is the group Drew was telling us about. I believe that some of them have Pokémon."

"That is true, although the members left that have Pokémon I believe has been reduced to three."

"That is fine; we have enough with us to do enough good."

"I will trust your judgment on that. Now that all is taken care of it has been a long day for you three. Why don't you go settle in and get some rest, dinner will not be for a few more hours. It is at that time that I will give you a formal introduction to the staff and students. I want to thank you as well for dropping everything and coming help with this war."

"It is no problem, were glad to help."

"Ha, you just want to rob them of all their food."

"Aww Misty, why must you always think so poorly of me?"

"It's because she knows you so well Ash. I should hope so being that she is your girlfriend."

"Remind me again why I decided to go out with him?"

"Oh that is an easy one. You both finally admitted your undying love for each other. Let's follow his advice though and get some rest."

The three old friends made their way to their rooms. The headmaster just chuckled and went back to his paperwork extremely relieved that help had arrived.

Dinner soon approached and the trainers made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. Ash was drooling just remembering how good the food had tasted. Misty was getting ready to pull her mallet out should Ash cause problems. Brock on the other hand was glad that he didn't have to cook and had more time to train and think about the war. Dumbledore stood as the trainers came into the Great Hall.

"Would everyone please listen? I would like to introduce Ash, Misty and Brock. Many of you remember them from last year. Now they are here to help with the war. Others have come with them to help in different areas. These three are going to stay here and help protect the school. I want all of you to welcome them. After dinner I want those with Pokémon to stay after and meet with them. That is all."

The three trainers bowed and took a seat at the end of the staff table. After eating half the tables worth of food Ash proclaimed he was done. The other two had been done for a while. By that time the Great Hall had cleared out and the remaining people were the D.A. and staff members.

"As Dumbledore said we are here to help protect the school. Dumbledore called because our partners seem to be a good defense against magic. We were told that a few of you have Pokémon, so you will be giving us a hand. Now please follow us outside so we can get a good look at your partners."

After his speech Brock led the way out of the Great Hall to the clearing near the lake. Professors and the few members of the D.A. followed him. Once there in three flashes of red came the D.A. members Pokémon.

"Hi, I'm Ginny and this is my Combusken."

"Hi, I'm Luna and this is my Mudkip."

"Hi, I'm Neville and this is Ivysaur."

"It is nice to meet all of you. Of course you know our names so I will introduce you to our partners. Here is Pikachu. Azuril is with Misty, and Crobat is with Brock."

"Huh? I don't see anything."

"Cro!" Came Crobat's voice as it came from the nearest tree and landed on Brock's shoulder

"Crobat doesn't really like the light, so it was staying in the tree."

"Why have it out during the day then?"

"Because Crobat has extremely good hearing and is a good scout."

"Oh I get it."

With introductions done and the ice broken trainers and D.A. members started working together to protect Hogwarts.

ooOOoo

Around the same time in another part of the country group 1 was doing their best to track down their friends but to no avail. They decided to take a break near a lake in the woods they were looking in. soon after sitting down though there was a POP from behind them. With wands at the ready and their partners at their side they called out.

"Whoever you are I suggest you make yourself known. You can't stay hidden from our friends here." Draco called out into the ever darkening woods. A rustling was heard and a figure came out with their hands in the air.

"Lumos," May said as the figure got closer. When they stepped into the light made by her wand all three gave audible gasps.

"You seem quite surprised by my presence it would seem. Perhaps if you hadn't gone gallivanting off on your own you would not have been surprised. Do you know how long it has taken me to fine you?"

"But…what…and how?" Was all Draco could get out as he stared at his godfather?

"I would have thought by now that you would have realized that I worked for Dumbledore and not the Dark Lord."

"I had no idea…"

"Really Draco did you think so little of me, that I would betray the one person that ever gave me a chance?"

"You can't really blame him. That night was a bit much for all of us. Though we had been wondering where you went to."

"Dumbledore got me out of there and I reported to the Dark Lord what had happened."

"What exactly did you tell him?"

"That Dumbledore caught and defeated the Death Eaters that had gotten into the school, and had all of them sent to Azkaban."

"So he has no idea it was really us?"

"No he does not."

"That gives us a major advantage. He has no idea just what our Pokémon can do. This makes defeating him somewhat easier."

"That may be true, but what are you doing here Draco? I didn't save your mom just so you could come back here."

"Mom is still safe in the other dimension. Dumbledore called asking for help. Of course these two goody goodies had to come and help. They brought their friends along as well. I'm the only one that really knows this world, so I came so they wouldn't get themselves killed."

"A big softy, just like I said." Was May's response to Draco. He just glared at her but continued.

"This is why I am here. Were trying to find Potter and the others."

"Dumbledore sent me to take them to the trio, though he didn't mention you would be with them. I don't like it that you are here. If he or your father finds out, I don't wish to think about what will happen."

"You don't have to worry about me. You have enough to worry about playing a double agent."

"Yes I do, I promised your mom that I would look after you. How am I supposed to do that when you are right in the middle of it all?"

"It's alright. He isn't alone. He's got us."

"That may be the case, but what good can either of you do against the Dark Lord? What happens when you're precious Pokémon get hurt, then what?"

"They may get hurt, but were not helpless. We learned a lot of magic before and we have been practicing ever since. None of us are helpless. We have been together now for almost a year. There is very little that can get between us."

"Doing your little contests is nothing like the real world."

"No I suppose they do not. Though all the training we do comes in quite handy."

"Oh you mean that time we brought down the Orange Island branch of Team Rocket?"

"I don't know May. I think Drew and I did more then you did there."

"Hey, I was helping Nurse Joy protect the Poke Center. As I do recall I got a new partner out of it too!"

"True, but my Draitini evolved."

"I already have its evolved form."

"Ugh, you two enough!"

Snape watched as the three of them interacted. He hadn't seen Draco this animated since well ever. They seemed to bring out something in him that Snape had never seemed. He seemed happy. A word that Snape never would be in the same sentence as Draco.

"Would you three please calm down I am getting a headache? As it would seem I won't get you to leave so I suppose all I can do is get you to the trio so the Dark Lord can be defeated."

"Cool, you know where they are?"

"Yes, I have been keeping an eye on them for Dumbledore. Not visibly of course, because we all know how much they like me."

"Gee I wonder why. You were so nice to them during school."

"I was trying to make Harry stronger. He has so much of his father in him I feared he would end up the same way, but I saw how much Granger and Weasley helped him. I had nothing to worry about them. I watched from a far and tried to make them all stronger."

"You made their lives a living hell so they could be stronger?"

"Yes Maple. If they could keep up with everything I dished out I figured they would have a better chance with what was to come. Harry is destined to defeat the Dark Lord and the other two will as always be at his side."

"In a twisted way that makes sense. I suppose it did make them stronger. I'm glad you're not as bad as everyone made you out to be either."

"Where did you get that notion from?"

"Never mind her; she always tries to find the good in people. It gets old after a while."

"I wouldn't complain if I were you. Your only here and not in Azkaban because May saved your sorry behind."

"I can see that you three can fight all day. What I wish to do is not stand out in the open any longer. Now if you three will hold onto me we will go to where the trio is."

With nods from everyone they grabbed onto Snape's arms and he apparated them to the correct location. No sooner had they arrived and he disappeared again. With that the group of trainers began looking around for their friends.

ooOOoo

A/N: Well that is chapter three. I hope everyone liked. I'm really starting to enjoy this story! Please review!


	4. Help With Much Tension

A/N: Right, so I guess I didn't keep my word about updating this story frequently. I hope you can forgive me. Anyway here is chapter 4, hope you like!

ooOOoo

Snape had disappeared without a trace, and left them once again with no notion as to where the Trio was. Again they fumbled around in the dark for something that looked remotely like a human. After awhile they all grew agitated and snappy. May and Draco started arguing and Drew did his best to shut them up. Soon a red light hit a nearby tree and that was enough to gain their attention.

"Who's there?" asked May.

"We should be the ones asking that questions," said a familiar voice.

"Why should you get that right? Were the ones being fired on," stated Drew.

"I have to agree with him on this one," May commented.

"Well that's one for the record books, are you sure you don't want to bicker instead?"

"No one asked you!" May yelled.

"Now I'm going to be the one with the headache," stated Drew as May and Draco continued their verbal war.

Hermione tried to get a word in edge wise, but to no avail. "Lumos," she said to light up the clearing. The sight before her astounded her. It wasn't May and Drew arguing but her and Malfoy. This caused the very sleepy Harry and Ron to point their wands at the ex death eater ready to hex him into oblivion. They in turn were faced with a very angry Roserade, Glaceon and Dragonaire.

"Rose"

"She is right, put the wands down," came Drew's voice from behind them. He had snuck around incase something were to happen.

"What is he doing here? He's supposed to be rotting in Azkaban!"

"I came to help your sorry butts, but apparently you don't want it…"

"Now all of you calm down and allow us to explain," said May.

"There is nothing to explain. He tried to kill Dumbledore and let Death Eaters into the school," Harry yelled out.

"He's a Death Eater himself!" Ron interjected.

"He's probable going to lead Voldemort right to us," Hermione pointed out.

"That's enough!" the normally quiet Drew snapped, "you three have no idea what is going on and so quickly jump the gun."

"He's right, you guys have no right. Draco is here with us, and you had better drop whatever anger you have with him. There is no time for childish games right now," came May's voice.

"What do you mean here with you? What are you doing here in the first place?" asked Harry.

"He came with us back home last year. He and his mother stayed with my family until they were comfortable with our world. Then we drug him to the Orange Islands with us and he became a trainer. After our third ribbon Dumbledore contacted us requesting help with the war. We gathered our supplies and our friends to come help us out. We have since split up into groups to help in different places. We were chose to come help you guys and Draco is playing guide because we lack knowledge of this world," May explained.

"How can you trust him?" asked Harry.

"Because he has changed. People make mistakes and deserve second chances. You guys know us, if we trust him that should be good enough. If you can't then we leave," May said.

"How can you say that? We are your friends…" asked Ron.

"True, but if you have a problem with one of them, you have a problem with all of us. We wasn't to help, but if you can't get over this we will leave. Plus Dumbledore trusts him as well," Drew said.

Draco watched as his two companions came up to bat for him again. They had done it with the adults, now with their friends. Never in his life did he ever imagine he would find people to do as much as these two had done for him in the last year.

"You don't have to like me," he said, "you guys aren't the only ones that have a score to settle with Voldemort."

"I'm curious Malfoy, what problem could you possibly have with him?" asked Harry.

"Tell me, would you have a problem with the person how branded your harm. Who punished you for your fathers failures, threatened to take the life of the only person who say you for who you really are? I don't care what opinion you have of me Potter, I just want to put an end to him and that bastard I call a father."

"You used to worship the ground your father walked on, why change your tune now?" asked Harry.

"I grew up and found my own opinion. All I wanted was to live my life the way I wanted to, but no I had a name to uphold."

The trio was taken aback by the sadness in Malfoy's voice. This was a day none of them saw coming.

"Then for whatever reason these two block heads took pity on me and gave me a second chance. I owe them my life, and my mother's life. For whatever it is worth you have my word their will be nothing suspicious. I just want to get rid of Voldemort, or snake dude as May calls him."

The trio still looked skeptical. Hermione was the one to step forward and hold out her hand. Malfoy raised and eyebrow but shook her hand anyway. "I never liked you, but I know honesty when I see it. and I know those two, they don't trust just anyone. Well at least Drew doesn't. You must have made quite the impression on him for him to defend you as he did. For that reason alone I can give you a chance."

"Well I suppose if Hermione can give you a chance after everything she went through, I can as well," stated Harry.

"I can't believe you two. After everything he was done your going to forgive him just like that?" yelled Ron.

"I didn't say anything about forgiveness, but I am willing to give him a chance to redeem himself," stated Hermione.

"Well I can't, I'm sorry. If you are some willing to allow the enemy to join us then I am leaving. I will be ad Order HQ." and with a POP Ron was gone.

All of them stared at the place Ron had once been for a long while. Draco wasn't sure what was going to happen now that his appearance had split up the Golden Trio.

Harry just sighed, "We were wondering when that was going to happen, so don't blame yourselves. He just used it as an excuse. Come into the tent and we can discuss what is going to happen."

"I can't believe he just left us like that. He's supposed to be our best friend, that means supporting each other through anything," said Hermione.

"I know Mione, but you know how Ron get's with these things. This time it has all just been too much I suppose.

With that they went inside to get some rest and catch up. A few new beds were added, and the five began discussing what was going on.

ooOLaterOoo

Group 3 was doing will with the Aurours. They were helping with raids and to capture Death Eaters and protect people. Members of the Order stopped in frequently to monitor their progress. Group 2 had it the easiest as there had yet to be many attempts on the school yet. They continued training and being on their guard. Dumbledore was impressed by their skills and everything they were able to teach the D.A. members. Group 4 helped out at H.Q. as much as they could. Giving their knowledge of Pokemon, the Orderhad the upperhand against Voldemort since he had none.

Group 1 had been with the Trio for almost a month now. The original tension that had come with being in such close proximity with a once enemy mostly faded. The two groups merged as one as they continued the search for the Horcruxes. They had only two left to find, but knew where neither was located.

Draco sat against a tree while the others slept in the tent. He still had a hard time believing he was with the trio, well more a duo now Wesley had yet to return. He couldn't get over how pathetic Wesley was, to leave his friends at such a crucial time. He was pulled from his thoughts when a figure came out of the tent.

"Couldn't sleep?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah…"

"It's a nice night, too bad we can't enjoy it properly what with this war going on."

"The sooner we find these things, the sooner Potter can defeat him."

"I agree, but how do we find them? We've been searching forever and still not even a clue."

"Perhaps we have been looking for information in the wrong place."

"What are you getting at?"

"Well I assume a Death Eater might have some information, and my father is a Death Eater. What if we searched the manor?"

"Are you suicidal or something? Your father will kill you on sight!"

"I would love to see him try; Dragonaire would have nothing of it."

"You are impossible! Okay say if by some chance we did get in, how do you know your father would have any information, and why would he have it laying around?"

"Because he is so sure no one is dumb enough to fight him let alone enter his house. Plus my mother did the organizing, without her he is useless."

Hermione was surprised by his determination. It was just one more thing to add to the list of ways Draco had changed. He was so willing to go against his father it astounded her. It was hard this was the same person from school. His change appeared even more when he was around May and Drew. The way he acted with them was a far cry from the snotty brat he had once been.

"While I know I am drop dead gorgeous, I don't think Wesley would like the way you are staring at me."

Hermione blushed and threw the nearest thing, which happened to be a rock, at him. "The last time I checked Ron has no say in who I stare at."

"Oh no, what did lame brain do now? I was certain you two had it bad for each other."

"I did until last year, and Lavender Brown happened. The two of them are never detached at the lips. After leaving us now I really just don't know."

"He's a fool."

"Yes I know, you have been saying that since 1st year. Though you also used to call me something I loathe to this day."

"You are right, and I was a bigger fool then Wesley then. I worshipped the very ground my father walked on as well as his ideals. It took having the mark branded on my arm, and two coordinators who called me a friend to see the error of my ways. I know it is probably too much to ask for, but if you could ever forgive me for the way I treated you all those years I am truly sorry."

"It will take time, but you are well on your way to forgiveness. Though now I do believe we should go wake the others and tell them of your plan. As dangerous as I think it is, I think you are right about it being the best way to get information."

He nodded and held out his hand to help her up. She forced a blush down as she stood up. Seeing him now it was hard to look at him as the same person from Hogwarts, and it was starting to get to her. There was no doubt in any one's mind that Draco Malfoy was as he stated drop dead gorgeous. Everything else about him before though kept her from ever looking at him that way, but now with the change and Ron being out of the picture it was hard to not look.

"You're staring again."

She went to throw something at him again but he had already ducked into the tent anticipating it. She felt a slight flutter in her stomach and a small smile crept on to her face, yes indeed he was well on to his way to forgiveness.

ooOOoo

A/N: Okay so there is chapter 4, I hope you like it. Once again I apologize for the long wait, but I already have the next chapter written up I just have to type it. Please click that little button down there and tell me what you think!


	5. Behind Enemy Lines

A/N: So I made some final changes to chapter 5 and here it is!

ooOOoo

Two days later found the group in the maze of tunnels that ran under the manor and grounds. Draco lead the way as he knew every nook and cranny. After fumbling around in the dark Harry made and attempt to light up the tunnel.

"Potter don't! The second you do the wards on the house will pick up an unfamiliar magical signal and notify my father," said Draco.

"Oh…"

"Allow me…Charmander come on out and light the way for us."

Charmander came out and lit up the tunnel. Draco found the trap door and opened it to reveal the library.

"The library is closest to my father's study," said Draco.

Quietly they snuck down the dimly lit hallway. They didn't stop to admire the scenery. Harry and Drew stood guard at outside the door as the other three went in. Draco rummaged through the stuff on the desk and the other two hit the file cabinets. It took them twenty minutes to dig through everything and Harry was getting nervous. He didn't like being out in the open like this. Inside Draco found information on every Death Eater and future raids. Nothing on the Horcruxes but this was defiantly worth it. May and Hermione found maps and other useful things. They then got to gathering them.

"Are you guys done yet?" asked Harry.

"Yeah just give us a minute," May called back.

In a rush the three of them gathered their findings and joined the other two. they then made their way back toward the library. They never quite made it though as two Death Eaters blocked their way.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a pleasant surprise. The traitor working with Potter and crew."

"I agree though I would rather have never seen him again," came a stone cold voice from behind them.

Draco tensed at that voice, and turned around to face it. "Why hello father, what displeasure I have to see your face tonight."

What happened in the following moment no one could quite believe. Draco fell to the ground withering in pain as one of the unforgivable curses hit him.

"You…you…you hit your own son with one of the worst curses ever!" May cried out in disbelief.

"He is no son of mine. He and his mother ceased to mean anything to me the day they left."

"You do not have the right to call yourself human," Drew stated.

"And what do you intend to do boy? You and your pathetic friend are surrounded. There is nothing you can do!"

"You obviously know nothing about us," Drew responded with.

"You will pay for hurting our friend!" came May's voice the coldest anyone had ever heard it as she put her hand in her pocket.

"Don't even try girl, you will be dead before you can utter a spell," said one of the Death Eaters.

"Ha, like I need a wand to defeat you!"

"You insolent little girl…crucio!"

The spell never hit its intended target as it struck and invisible wall.

"What the?"

"Let me introduce you to my Kadabra!"

"What the heck is that thing?"

"That is confidential information," May stated simply.

"Idiot, those are those creatures that attacked us at the Ministry."

"Right you are father," Draco said with some difficulty getting off the ground. Hermione moved next to him and slung one of his arms over her shoulder. He stiffened with the contact but shrugged it off when she glared at him. "They will also be your down fall," he finished.

"Oh how cute, the filthy little mudblood helping the traitor off the ground. Either way you will not win. Did you honestly think we wouldn't have learned after the first time? Quickly bind them before they can call more creatures out!"

"Not so fast! Kadabra go use psychic and get rid of their wands."

"Roserade stop hiding and pin them to the wall with razor leaf!"

With the Death Eaters taken care of the group took a second to regroup. Hermione was still supporting Draco and both their faces were getting redder by minute. At that time Draco cursed and pulled away from Hermione running down the hall with Dragonaire popping out of it's pokeball.

"Draco!"

"My father got away. If he gets to the study he will be able to call for help. Dragonaire go on ahead and stop him. If help comes were never going to make it out of here alive. The rest of you head back to the library and I will be there shortly!" Draco called behind him as he did a limping run after his father. The remaining four looked torn as to what to do. Their friend was putting himself in danger, but they knew the odds of all of them making it back were dwindling fast.

"Let's do as he says. I trust in him and his abilities, and I think this is something he needs to do," said Drew as he nodded to Roserade and headed back to the library. Harry and May nodded slowly and began to follow him. Hermione though seemed unsure.

May walked back to her and put her hand on her shoulder. "Do what you think is right Hermione. I know that if it were Drew I wouldn't hesitate to go after him."

"May what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I have seen the way you have been looking at him. You might not know it yet, but I think you will soon. I also know you are probably conflicted as to what you are feeling as well. All I am saying now is not to worry about it and just do what you feel is right. When all the craziness of this war is over you will have time to figure it out." Hermione smiled slightly and nodded to May. She then took off down the hall after Draco.

ooOOoo

Lucious had gotten away in all the commotion, and had made his way to the study to sound the alarm. He never made it all the way though as an angry Dragonaire blocked his path.

"Nice try father, but this is done. You are not getting away. Let me introduce you to my partner Dragonaire."

"First the mudblood, now this? How you have lowered yourself to their standards, to think that I once had high hopes for you. Where is your pathetic excuse for a mother?"

"She is where you will never find her. You may look at is as you wish, but things have never been better for me now that you are out of my life."

"Ha, the way I wish to see it, no it is you who is wrong boy. You betrayed our Lord and think nothing of it. I taught you better than that!"

"Your right you did, at least that is what I used to think. My eyes were opened last year though. Even when his death was certain Dumbledore was still the better person. You are just a pathetic excuse for a human being that sent his son to get punished for his actions. I am no longer blinded by you or our name. I am doing things my way now, and I do not care what you think. I will be happy to never see you again."

During their conversation Draco didn't realize his father had grabbed his wand. With a quick flick he sounded the alarm.

"Oh poor naïve Draco, to bad you didn't realize that I don't need to be in the study anymore to sound the alarm."

"Draco come one we have to get out of here!" came Hermione's voice.

"How cute, the mudblood has come to help you once again. Perhaps I will end her life myself. Ava…"

Dragonaire sensing her master's special person was in danger slammed the Death Eater into the wall. Both Draco and Hermione were in shock. Dragonaire looked at them and huffed. She used her tail to push them into the direction of the Library. Snapping out of the two of them ran toward their exit only to run into the others that were surrounded by Death Eaters.

"There you two are, we were getting worried."

"Yeah usually it is May that is running late," Drew interjected.

"Hey! I have gotten a lot better about that. The last time I checked it was sleeping beauty over here that always is late to things."

"That was one time, and it was because you two don't know the meaning of a good night's rest," Draco defended himself.

"While I am glad you three can find humor in a bad situation, maybe we should get out of here before we start joking around!" Harry yelled at them.

"You will never make it past the wards! They won't let you apparate!" said one of the Death Eaters.

"Who said we were apparating? Kadabra teleport!"

ooOOoo

Kadabra teleported them to the safe area outside Oder HQ, there they quickly made their way to the old house. Harry uttered the spell and they hurried inside. Mrs. Wesley was in the kitchen when she heard the front door open. She hurried to the living room to find Harry and his friends in a heap in front of the door looking quite shocked.

"Dears, are you okay?"

"Yes Mrs. Wesley we are thanks to May's quick thinking," said Harry after catching his breath.

"What happened?"

After relaying their story Mrs. Wesley, Lupin and Sirius were in shock.

"Are you five insane? You could have easily been killed. That is enough; I am putting my foot down. You are children doing things that adults should be doing. You are not leaving my sight again."

"But…"

"No buts' Harry. You will be staying here where you will be out of harm's way. It has been going on far too long that all of you have been in the front lines."

"You don't get it do you?"

"What don't I get Drew?"

"That we are the only ones to defeat him. We are here to back Harry up, and the only ones that have the upper hand. We have things that he doesn't understand, nor does he have."

"Just because all of you have Pokémon is not a good reason."

"Yes we have Pokémon, but we have something that Voldemort will never have. You see we have each other. Voldemort nor the rest of his cronies have the bond of friendship that we have with each other and our partners. That is something he can never defeat," said May with much wisdom.

"Not the way I would have put it, but she does have a point. I know there is nothing that can get between the three of us, well five of us now. Plus I'm the only one that has been on the other side. I know just how they think and operate," Draco put in.

"Not to mention that are Pokémon are the best protection there is. Plus it's not like we haven't been doing this since first year," Hermione said.

"You too Hermione, have all of you lost your minds?"

"Let them go Molly. They know more than we give them credit for. As much as we don't like it we have to admit they are the best ones for this. The best thing we can do is help them from here and what they ask of us. Now what is it that you found?" Mr. Wesley asked.

With sighs of relief from the five they pulled out their stolen goods. For the next two hours the four members of the order present and they poured over the new information. As their eyes were drooping they were ushered off to bed by Mrs. Wesley.

ooOOoo

It wasn't until after the sun had risen that the five of them rose. All of them took a nice hot shower and had their bellies filled. The trainers took that time to send word back home and contact their friends. Max was happy to see his sister, and Ron steered clear of them. Tracy told them how the other groups were going, and what he and Max had accomplished there.

Around ten in the morning with their supplies replenished and their bellies full they got ready to leave again.

"Good luck you guys."

With five affirmative nods they made their way toward the door. Tracy had to pull Max off of May, and Mrs. Wesley drug Ron down the stairs. Ron's face matched the color of his hair from embarrassment.

"Ronald Wesley say something, these are your best friends for crying out loud!" He said nothing and continued looking at the ground.

"We don't wish to hear anything he has to say until he wakes up and realizes how stupid he is."

"Why you!"

"Why nothing. These two are your best friends and you left them when they needed you most. I know I'm not one to be giving lessons, but even I know that is low. What were you scared? Well grow up and look around, there is a war going on."

With that Draco turned on his heel and left. Harry and Hermione looked shocked but said nothing to dispute him as they followed him out. May followed them and Drew turned to Ron. "He's right you know. A harsh way to put it, but not a lie. Friends are supposed to be there for each other no matter what. May and her friends have taught me that, and here they are helping us fight your war. Then here you are unable to support the two you supposedly call your best friends…"

On that not Drew left as well. The five of them teleported to Harry's birthplace where after much thinking decided was a good place to check next.

"I hope you are happy Ronald, even Malfoy has a better sense of friendship and that is saying something," said Molly truly disappointed in her son.

"You can't be blamed for being scared."

"I'm not scared."

"Okay, but even if you are imagine what they feel. They are out in the open while you are nice and safe here. There are times that we have to do things we should never be asked to do, but we do them anyway for the sake of those we care about."

"What would you know? All you do is watch Pokémon all day."

"I watched countless times as Ash put his life in danger for the sake of his Pokémon, friends of the world. I was there helping as I could. You don't get that even the tiniest thing can make all the difference."

"This isn't my war though."

"Then you are being selfish. This isn't our war. Not May and Drew's war, but were here helping out."

"…"

"My sister is risking her life for you, and all you can do is sit here sulking?"

"Enough Max"

"But Tracy…"

"No buts, this is something he must figure out on his own."

They went to bed, and Ron disappeared sometime during the night.

ooOOoo

A/N: Okay that's the end. This is probably my favorite chapter to date, and I hope everyone liked it. Do me a favor and let me know what you think in a review


	6. Authors Note

Hi everyone, I know I'm being mean and not posting a new chapter, but I haven't had the time nor the computer to type one up. I just got my laptop back from the repair shop today. Instead I'm giving the links to the trailers I made for this story and May and Drew go to Hogwarts.

I hope you enjoy them!

http: / www. youtube. Com / watch?v = FN5Dkwc60M4

http: / www. / watch?v = Y4nZLPASlb0&feature = mfu_in_order & list=UL


	7. Attack on Hogwarts

A/N: I apologize for the length of time between updates, but sadly writers block has hit me again. Well here be chapter 6, hope you enjoy!

ooOOoo

Hogwarts had been on the bottom of the list of places to attack, but now the time had come. The Dark Lord was taking the school and it's headmaster down for good. His minions had been wearing at the wards of the school over the past few months without the knowledge of those within the castle's walls. His forces were going to strike at nightfall.

ooOOoo

Unknown to the Dark Lord the occupants of the castle were busy making last minute preparations. Group 2 had gotten word a few months ago about the Dark Lord's plan from their friends. After a successful raid on Malfoy Manor they had gotten vital information. The plan was to widdle away at the wards surrounding the castle. Instead of strengthening the existing wards new one had been put up behind the old ones, so that the Dark Lord wasn't the wiser. Knowing that if they just left the wards the Dark Lord would eventually find a way to break the new ones down, so they had made a plan to defeat the forces while they could.

A third set of wards had been set up closer to the castle and farther back from the newer set. Once the original wards were broken through they would drop the second set and go to battle with those that had come to take the castle while the third set would remain up protecting the occupants of the castle that would not be fighting.

Brock stood at the front of the great hall getting ready to give his speech to those that were to be fighting. The group that was fighting was larger than originally expected. While the professors were not for the students fighting, they knew they had no choice. The group of students was to be lead by the remaining members of the D.A. There was a group of professors that were chosen to fight as well, with a small group staying behind to protect the remaining students if something were to go wrong. They would be staying in the room of requirement until the fighting was over.

"All of you know why we are gathered here today. I do not need to go into the details as to what will happen should we fail. Instead I will say this, stick together and push on. If you begin to lose hope remember what it is that you are fighting for. Good luck to all of you." With those short words Brock stepped down and signaled for everyone to take their positions. Everyone gathered behind the doors that lead outside while the three pokemon trainers stepped through them to greet their not so welcomed guests.

ooOOoo

Wormtail smiled happily as the Death Eaters finally broke through the wards that surrounded Hogwarts. Everything was going according to his master's plan, and he would be greatly rewarded for this. Malfoy senior lead the group of Death Eaters through the last part of woods and onto the spit of land before the stone steps of the castle. He had been given the task to finish what his son could not. He would do this and regain his position next to his master.

A short time later and the group had finally made it up to the castle. As they prepared for battle they finally noticed three teens standing on the grand stone steps.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Platinum blond hair and a bad attitude, you must be Draco's father," stated the red headed girl.

"He is no son of mine, who are you and how did you know we were coming?"

"I'm pretty sure he disowned you first, not that I can really blame him from what I've heard about you. Perhaps you should have taken a look at your things once you found you're not son and his group in your home. We've been expecting this, actually we were getting pretty bored waiting for you," she explained.

His grip tightened on his wand and he pointed it toward the girl and her friends. The other members of his group doing the same.

"You won't live to regret those words!" he snarled.

"Oh, such big words from a coward. Let's speed this along shall we? I have more important things to be doing then dealing with a pain in the ass such as yourself," was her reply.

"I knew it was a good idea to let Misty do the talking," stated a happy Ash.

"Your just glad someone else is on the receiving end of her tongue than you for a change," said Brock.

"Perhaps, but it would seem they are finally ready to go. Good luck both of you and don't get yourselves killed. Well buddy are you ready?"

"Pika!"

"Well Pikachu is ready to go as always, I guess it's time we were as well!"

"What do you plan to do? You have no wands and one little mouse isn't going to protect you!" screamed Malfoy.

"We will be happy to show you," stated Brock, "Steelix let's go!"

"Misty calls Gyrados!"

"Infernape you're up!"

ooOOoo

Ginny, Neville, and Luna were looking down from their position above all the action. They all had to do their best to contain their giggles as Misty exchanged words with Malfoy senior. Once words were said the three trainers had called on their Pokémon partners, and Ash called on another besides his starter. The three indoors watched in anticipation as the battle got underway. They were to wait for orders from Brock to start an attack from above. Surprisingly the trainers Pokémon had already taken out a good number of the enemies ranks. It would seem that wizards who didn't have experience with Pokémon just couldn't hope to fight back, and still others ran in fear from the giant steel and water snake like things. A group of the braver death eaters decided to take on Pikachu and the fire monkey because they were much smaller than the other two Pokémon, so they were much weaker of course. That group was in for a rude awakening as most of them had some part of them on fire and others were on the ground paralyzed from Pikachu's electricity.

As the battle began to wear on the death eaters were getting smarter and started attacking the trainers instead of the Pokémon learning they had no defenses of their own. At this point Brock made the signal and the D.A. and the teachers started throwing spells from above. The onslaught from above did not have the desired effect. It turned out that those casting the spells were two far away to have accurate aim, and those the spells were aimed at could get out of the way with plenty of time to spare. By that time the death eaters had pushed Ash and his friends into a corner of the castle. The first set of Pokémon they had set out were growing tired, and they were getting scared to send out others for the same thing to happen.

Professor Dumbledore stood above the three trainers watching as they were pushed into a corner looking less confident than before. He was really wishing he hadn't done as they wished and stayed out of the initial confrontation, but they had wanted him in the castle to protect his students if they failed. Again he was astounded by these young people. Here they were fighting a war that was not their own and putting themselves in more danger than those the war was about. His grip tightened on his wand as he sighed in frustration trying to find the best way to help the three cornered trainers.

You leader of the light, what would you do to help the three young ones?

"What? Who is that?"

What would you do to help them?

"I would do anything to help them. They have come to our world to help in something that was not their responsibility. They have already sacrificed so much for a war that is not their own."

It was their choice, and their choice alone to participate. That is their nature and something that sets them apart from others of their kind. If there is a way for them to help they will find a way. Now Albus Dumbledore I will bestow upon you and your world something that will help you with this fight. In doing so I am also leaving my children in your protection. Do not take for granted what I am about to do, because it is they that wish to help…

"What are you going to do?"

You will see soon enough…

Before Albus could ask another question the room was filled with a brilliant white light and a small ball found its way into his hand. He stared at the small ball for a moment before giving a small smile.

"Thank you whoever you are. We will use your gift wisely."

"Albus would you care to explain what is going on right now?" came the stern voice of his deputy headmistress from the doorway of the room he was standing in. He turned to answer only to stop and give a small chuckle to the little pink thing floating next to her.

"Well Minerva is would seem you were chosen to receive a gift as well. I was contacted by an unknown thing that said it was going to send help for this war. I believe it is something that watches over the trainers because it would seem we have received Pokémon as well."

"It is not as simple as that human. You were contacted by the god of all Pokémon and given legendaries to work with," came a voice that appeared to be in their heads. All occupants of the room turned to see and upright grey figure that they assumed to be another Pokémon.

"And who might you be?" asked Albus as the pink thing went to greet the newcomer babbling in its own language.

"My name is Mewtwo. I wanted nothing to do with this venture, but Mew here wished to come and I can no leave it to its own devices."

"Mew!"

"You are right, I also owe my life to Ash."

"Ash?"

"That is none of your concern. Right now you should remember the battle at hand and see how those three are fairing."

"How could I have forgotten?" said Albus as he made his way back to the window. The battle seemed to have stopped with the bright light that was just subsiding. The three trainers seemed to have received poke balls as well. They seemed surprised which soon turned to understanding as they nodded to thin air. In the next breath they threw their new poke balls in the air. In three flashes of red light three new Pokémon merged from the poke balls.

"The one that chose Brock is known as Entei, the one that chose Misty is Suicune and the one that chose Ash is Lugia," said Mewtwo as the wizards watched in fascination at the new pokemon.

"They are powerful aren't they?" asked Albus.

"They are known as legendary Pokémon. In most cases there is only one of them. Many humans wish to control them because of their power. Ash and his friends have encountered many of the legendaries and chose to protect them from those that wish to use them for their power. That is the reason they are here."

"You are a legendary as well?"

"I was cloned from a piece of Mew's DNA by a man that wished to control the world. I was made to be superior to my counterpart in every way. I was the perfect weapon, but they could not hope to control me. I used my power to escape and sought to rid the world of humans for their oppression of Pokémon. I called trainers from all around to a false tournament. I cloned each of their Pokémon and pit them against the originals. It was at that time that Mew made its first appearance in years in order to stop me from carrying out my plans. As a fatal storm brewed outside we fought to show who was the best. One boy took a look around and saw the pain that was being caused to the clones and originals alike. All he wanted was peace and for Pokémon and humans to live together in harmony. As Mew and I geared up for our final attack he ran in the middle of the two blasts. I was so surprised and confused at this act. His Pikachu was near fainting but it ran out to its friend and used every last bit of its power to try and wake the boy up. When it was unsuccessful it cried as did every other Pokémon in that room. In some sort of miracle the sadness from the clones and originals caused the boy to wake up. His sacrifice opened my eyes. I then took my clones along with Mew to a far away land to hide figure out what life meant to me. I erased the human and Pokémon's minds of that event wishing them not to feel the pain it caused. Many years later that same boy landed on our island and saved me from the one that created me and still wished to control me. This is just one act that this boy and his companions have done and is why we are here."

"Ash and his friends are remarkable," said Minerva.

"That may be the case my dear but I believe we have a battle to finish. Gather all the fighters and make your way to the main entrance, we are going to be giving those kids the backup they need," said Albus.

"I will remain here and give help where I see fit. Mew go with her and keep her safe," said Mewtwo to the three of them, "I also recommend calling out the one that chose you from high up."

"Why?"

"You will see in due time," said Mewtwo as he disappeared.

Albus walked to the window and opened it. He took one last look at the poke ball and heaved it into the sky above the ongoing battle. The guardian of the sea that had chosen Ash was soon joined by its counterpart.

"It looks like a Phoenix," said Albus while shaking his head and heading down to join in the fighting.

ooOOoo

The three trainers had been more than a little surprised when three poke balls appeared in their hands. Arceus made contact with them and explained the situation though. With that done they called upon those that had come to help. From Brock and Misty's balls came two of the legendary dogs of fire and water. Out of Ash's poke ball came the guardian of the sea and one he had worked with before. The three legendaries looked toward their temporary trainers for orders. Ash was the first to come out of shock and hopped on Lugia's back. From there Brock and Misty followed suite on their respective dogs. From the back of the newcomers the three trainers called out another wave of their own partners. Marshtomp, Politoad, and Sceptile joined in the fighting as soon as their poke balls hit the ground.

By the time that Dumbledore made it to the ground the trainers had made good use of the newcomers and had the upper hand once again. Minerva was already leading a group of students and teachers through the barrier near the school and out into the chaos of battle with Mew at her side. He watched as Luna, Neville, and Ginny let their partners out and broke away from the group being led by Minerva. He wished they would stay close to her but knew they needed to do things their own way.

Finally making his way through the barrier he came face to face with Luscious Malfoy.

"Well if it isn't the great Albus Dumbledore finally making his appearance. How the mighty have fallen, sending out muggle children to do your fighting."

"Maybe you should take a good look at your forces Luscious. They are nearly defeated and it is because of these muggle children and their partners."

Luscious never gave a reply as he started hurtling spells at the Headmaster. Albus was not feared by people for no good reason. He did fine against Malfoy senior. Seeing that their leader was in trouble some death eaters went to help Luscious. Before Albus could be overwhelmed the area behind him grew hot and the death eaters looked much less smug than before. He turned to see the Phoenix behind him. It let out a mighty squake and the death eaters ran in fear along with Malfoy. They didn't make it too far as they were blocked by Mew and Mewtwo and Minerva.  
" I suggest you give up now. All of your forces are defeated and incapacitated."

The death eaters tried to fight only to find their wands in the air as Mewtwo waved its hand.

"Well Mr. Malfoy how does it feel to be beaten by a bunch of kids?" came Misty's voice.

Malfoy lunged at the girl before anyone could react. Before he could do any harm to her he was thrown in the air and flung to the ground. Everyone present looked toward Mewtwo only for him to shake his head and pointed to a small yellow duck.

"Psyduck did you do that?" asked Misty. No sooner did the words leave her mouth and her duck began to glow.

"Psyduck is evolving!" exclaimed Ash.

"He is what?" asked the headmaster.

"After so much experience a Pokémon has the ability to evolve. Their form will change and they will get stronger. Some Pokémon will chose to stay the same like Pikachu here. That usually doesn't say anything about their power though. Pikachu is still very powerful even though it decided against evolving," stated Brock.  
Dumbledore nodded as he watched the light fade from the now much bigger and blue duck.

"Oh Goldduck, you saved me!" exclaimed Misty as she threw her arms around her new Pokémon.

"Brock that is the first time Psyduck ever attacked without getting a horrible headache," said Ash.

"We have seen Pokémon do extraordinary things Ash. Misty was in danger and he wanted to protect her. We all know she loves him even if she never admitted it before," said Brock.

ooOOoo

Much later after all the death eaters were rounded up all the warriors gathered in front of the lake to meet the legendaries.

"Well everyone I want to congratulate you on a job well done. We have made it through one of the darkest hours of this war. Hogwarts is still standing proud and we have our visitors to thank for that. So thank you Ash, Misty, and Brock for giving us a fighting chance in this war," said Dumbledore.

"There is no need to thank us. We came because we wanted to help and our friends asked us to. The ones you should be thanking though are the legendaries that chose to aide us in battle," said Ash, "This is Mewtwo and Mew who chose to aide Professor McGonagall. Two of the three dogs of Johto chose to aide Misty and Brock. They are known as Entei and Suicune. The guardian of the sea and the mediator of the three legendary birds chose to aide me, it is known as Lugia and an old friend of mind. Last but not least is the bird of fire that chose Dumbledore is known as Ho-oh."

As the wizards got acquainted with the Legendaries Mew started fooling around. Ash soon found himself on a very familiar bubble and on the ground as Mew popped it. Everyone got a good laugh and found it funny that the strict headmistress would get the goofy pokemon.

ooOOoo  
In other parts of the country the other trainers were receiving legendaries of their own. Max found Jirachi and Tracy was given Raikou. Team three was out on a mission with Aurors. The mission was supposed to be in secret but the death eaters found them out and called for reinforcements. The Pokémon trainers were spending the entire time protecting themselves and unable to retaliate. Just as things were looking bleak a bright light filled the clearing they were in. Three gigantic birds appeared from the light.

"What is that?" asked a bewildered Madeye.

"That my friend is our trump card," said a smirking Gary as birds started doing their thing.

ooOOoo 

The now golden quintet sat eating dinner when a bright light filled the clearing they had set up camp in. As the bright light subsided three Pokémon stood proud.

"What the heck is going on here?" asked Harry.

"It would seem that they are rooting for us back home," said Drew as he walked toward Groudon.

"Manaphy!" screamed May as she scooped her baby prince of the sea into her arms.

Draco stood staring at the snake like green dragon staring him down.

"Draco it looks like Raqueza has chosen you," said May as she cradled the blue Pokémon in her arms.  
"Why would such a mighty dragon choose me?"

"I think he chose well. You have become an exceptional trainer despite the short amount of time you have been at it. If you have noticed all of your Pokémon are dragon types or evolve into dragon types," said Drew

"Even if that is the case I don't deserve such a powerful Pokémon. After everything that I have done I surly do not deserve this honor," was all Draco could muster.

"Yes with everything that you have done you do not deserve anything," said Hermione as everyone turned to her in shock, "You came back to help people who could do nothing but see you for your past. You came to fight your own flesh and blood for a cause you were once against. You risked your life so that we might have a chance, that we might have a chance to win this war. Don't you dare stand there and tell us you don't deserve this. You keep saying you wish for everyone to give you a second chance, well Draco it is time you gave yourself one too," she finished with a smile.

Everyone gave their nod of approval and Draco turned quickly back to the sky dragon. He didn't want them to see the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. The people surprised him each and every day.

ooOOoo

Later on that night Hermione was pouring over the documents they had stolen from Malfoy manor for the hundredth time. They still were at a loss with the Horcruxes and she just knew there had to be something in these papers. She had been staring at one piece of parchment in particular when Draco came to check up on her.

"You've looked over these papers many times now; do you really think you're going to find something?"

"Were running out of time and fresh out of ideas I don't know what to do anymore…"

"What is it that you have there?"

"It is a single piece of parchment with numbers on it and I have been trying to figure out what they mean for the last hour or so."

"Any answers so far?"

"None."

"Let me take a look at it," said Draco and Hermione handed him the parchment. He stared at it for a moment before scowling a bit.

"What is it? Do you know what those numbers mean?"

"This is a vault at the bank and not just anyone's vault. These numbers belong to my aunt's vault…" he trailed off while glaring at the numbers.

"Why would your father have your aunt's vault number?"

"Who knows, but it does seem weird."

"Do you think we should check in to it?"

"I suppose it can't hurt, but how do you purpose to get into Gringotts?"

"Kadabra of course!" came May's excited voice from the doorway.

"That might work, but we should have a backup plan in case," said Harry.

"I'm sure Raquaza could make a way in," said Draco while smirking.

"I'm pretty sure he means discreet Draco," Drew interjected while shaking his head.

"Alright well it's decided then were going to break into the bank!" exclaimed May.

"You probably shouldn't be so excited about being a bank robber," said Drew.

"Why do you have to be such a spoil sport?" pouted May.

"Why do you two always have to bicker?" came a new voice from the front of the tent. The five of them turned around to see a very familiar red head standing there.

"Ron!"

ooOOoo

A/N: The end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed, please review!


End file.
